


you can blue-shell my heart any day as long as i'm the first place in your race

by stickynote_chan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adriens POV, F/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense, adrienette - Freeform, also there is obligatory swearing, idek something short i just wanted to get out, which is something i rarely dabble in so woah its probably crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickynote_chan/pseuds/stickynote_chan
Summary: Adrien panicks.





	

Adrien starts noticing.

Well, not _really_ as dramatic as that sounds and especially not as suddenly but he does. He notices her first when it's just the two of them, a computer screen and her demolishing his butt in Ultimate Mecha Strike III in _seconds_ . Adrien had spent fifteen years being homeschooled and relatively unattended for the majority of those. He was _good_ at video games.

 _Woah_ , he had thought then in admiration. He hadn't realised she was so good until he saw _Winner Player Two_ flash across the screen.

And then the Gamer appeared but still Chat Noir had a chance to play with the princess, “ _cat-ching”_ her from danger like a knight in shining light.

Then she even sassed him a bit! How _pawsitively_ adorable.

The only problem is the awkward hurdle of actually talking to her. Adrien is a hermit in terms of social interactions (“yes Nino, dude, you totally helped bring me out of my shell, I'm sure it's been a real _turtle_ for you”) while Marinette can be just, well, _awkward_.

Not to mention their pretty bad first impressions. Yeah, really didn't help the friendship evolution there. Really put a _claw_ in the whole #AdrienAgresteFriendshipGoals movement (name courtesy of Alya and Nino).

But, things did get better when they moved onto lycée. Maybe?

Marinette leans into him. Her shoulder pressed into his and Adrien is incredibly distracted even though he knows she's probably not even consciously aware of it. Marinette is constantly, _brilliantly_ expressive and her entire body wears her heart. And right now her focus is entirely on the burning trainwreck that were Alya and Nino as they single-handedly try to recreate the entire Les Misérables musical they had just watched last night into a couple of minutes.

There’s a burning temptation that’s been ignited in him and he finds himself oh so subtly stretching his arm to rest along the seat of her chair, just innocently curling around her shoulders as his hand hangs off the end.

(Adrien Agreste: A Walking Cliché.)

She laughs at something he doesn’t catch Alya do but the action shakes through her and into _him_ via the stupidly innocent skinship they were sharing. He catches himself staring at how her smile causes her eyes to scrunch up into cute lines and her brilliant blue eyes just barely peeked through her lashes. She doesn't have eye smiles but little creases form at the edges of grin. He almost slaps himself when he realises he's staring and whips his head around.

Not quick enough obviously when he looks up to see Nino’s eyebrow waggle and the suggestive look he throws between Adrien and Marinette.

Adrien immediately rolls his eyes and sticks out his tongue.

Marinette was aesthetically pleasing and Adrien was _raised_ to notice beauty. That was all.

\--

One Marinette Dupain-Cheng smile directed at _him_ later and-

He has a type.

 _Fuck_.


End file.
